Never Stop Loving
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Friends and Lovers, Lukas and Jesse love each other in both ways. They met, they lived, they grew up and they loved... They are a perfect match and their life is happy together. With their strong love, nothing will break the bond between them and most important... no one will ever stop loving the other. [Original version of the cover art by PrettyXtheXArtist on DeviantArt]


**~ Meeting ~**

"Hello, you must be the new neighbor." A brown-haired woman with blue eyes smiled to another woman in front of her.

"Yes, I am. I moved here with my family just yesterday." The black-haired woman with matched black eyes said.

"Let me introduced myself, I'm Mrs. Werk, but you can call me Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Sally." The black-haired woman said while smiling back.

The two women shook hands together. "I hope we'll be good neighbors." Rose said.

"Same here." Sally replied before putting one hand over her mouth. "Oh, I forgot about introducing my daughter. Come here, Jesse."

A little girl with sparkle green eyes stepped out from her mother's back, her dark black hair barely reached her shoulder. "H… Hello." She said shyly.

"This is my daughter, Jesse. She's 4." Sally said as she placed a hand over Jesse's shoulders.

"Oh my, what an adorable little girl. Nice to meet you, Jesse."

"M… me too, Mrs. Rose." She said while twiddling her thumbs behind her back.

"I have a son, he's 4 too. Let me introduce him to you. Lukas, come here." Rose called and from inside the house ran out a little blond boy with blue eyes.

"Yes, mom?"

"Lukas, meet Mrs. Sally and Jesse." Rose stepped aside from the door to let him got a better view since he was short. He smiled at Sally cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sally."

"Me too, Lukas. You're such a cute boy."

He blushed and scratched his head. "T… Thank you." He then looked to her right and spotted Jesse.

"Oh, are you Jesse? Hello." He waved and stepped closer to her, but she took a step back and tighten her grip on her mother's hand. "Aw, come on, don't be so shy."

She didn't say anything, but eventually, she reached out her hand a bit and held his already extended hand and they shook hands together.

"H… hi, Lukas. I… I'm Jesse."

He smiled sweetly to her, and she smiled back at him gently. Rose and Sally giggled at them.

"I think they will be good friend, right Sally?" Rose said.

"Yes."

 **~ At primary school ~**

"Ah, finally school is over." Lukas said as he stretched his arms while walking out of the school with his friend, Jesse. Since when Jesse moved next to him, they had become best friend and they spent every moment together when they were in kindergarten.

Jesse smiled at him. "I'm glad too. Let's go to the park and have some fun!" She held his hand and pulled it. "Hurry, the sun will set soon."

Lukas just smiled back at her as she continued to pull his hand as she walked quickly. But she stumbled to someone and fell. She looked at the person who she stumbled to and her eyes widened in fear when she saw the bullies who always bullied her. The head of them, Gill, yelled.

"Hey, watch your step!" His angry expression made her eyes wet. She quickly stood up with the help of Lukas and bowed her head down.

"I… I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I'll be careful next time!"

Once Gill saw who it was, he smirked. "Well, well, well, it's Jesse again! We're bored, but with you here, our hands can have a little fun. Right?"

He turned to the others and they nodded their head in agreement, some grinned. Gill smirked again, but before he could do anything to Jesse, Lukas came and stood in front of them.

"Stop right there!"

"Oh, Lukas? Protecting your friend? Ha ha, loser like you should step aside!"

"No one touch her!" His legs remained still, even when Gill slowly stepped closer to him with dangerous look. Gill grabbed Lukas's shirt and pulled his face close to him.

"LUKAS!" Jesse yelled.

"I think that I should finish you up first." Gill said with low tone and balled his hands into fists. But before his fists could hit Lukas's face, he stopped and let go of him.

"I have changed my mind, I don't want to waste my time with you. But don't think that you're safe. Come one guys, let's go!"

He then turned around and walked away with the others. Jesse quickly came to Lukas and kneeled down to him, her face filled with worry.

"Oh my god! Lukas, are you alright? Are you injured?"

"Don't worry, Jesse. I'm completely fine, see?" He smiled and slowly sat up while extending his arms, but the worry on her face couldn't go away.

"You're so stupid, you almost get yourself involved!" Jesse helped him stood up.

"I'll be fine, Jesse. Beside, I can't let them bully you all the time."

Jesse didn't say anything, but eventually spoke after a few seconds. "You don't have to do this for me."

"You're my childhood friend, Jesse. I don't want to see you get hurt." He then held her hands and guided her toward the park. "Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll be late."

"Okay."

 **~ First love ~**

Jesse and Lukas had grown up, but their friendship never faded. Even when they entered secondary school and, they knew that they wouldn't be in the same class, but they promised that they will keep in touch with each other. No one broke their promise since then. Finally, they entered high school and luckily, they were in the same class, and they were happy about that.

When they were in the middle of 10th grade, there was this guy named Aiden and he was hitting on Jesse, trying to get her attention. Eventually, she accepted his feeling and they were happy together. Lukas was happy for her, but there was something that was in his mind for a while. At first, he didn't know what it was, but now he had realized it.

It was love. He had developed a crush for Jesse. Now he knew why every times he saw Jesse, his heart beat fast so sudden; when she smiled, butterflies fluttered in his stomach; he knew why he didn't care or interested if a girl was hitting on him. This had explained so much to him.

But no matter what, it was too late.

Since then, he sometimes locked himself in his room and cried secretly, trying to muffle the sniff by buried his face in the pillow. Every morning they met, Jesse would asked why his eyes were red and if he was okay, and he would shook his head and said it was fine. He was glad for Jesse, but inside he was hurt.

Did he really have to move on like this?

 **~ Prom night ~**

Finally, Jesse and Lukas had graduated high school and their school held a prom night. Lukas was talking with one of his friends, Petra, while taking a sip of juice. He had finally moved on, but somehow he felt hurt sometimes when he remembered his feeling for Jesse.

"So… what are you planning to do when you're in the college, Lukas?" Petra asked

"I don't know. What about you?"

"Well, I think I'll just study and spend time with my boyfriend, Axel."

"What about… _future marriage_?" He grinned at her and her face immediately turned dark red.

"Z… zip your damn mouth up!" She said while he chuckled. "But speaking of it… when will you get yourself a girlfriend, Lukas? You can't stay like this forever."

Hearing this, he stayed silent and looked down as memories came to him, but mostly about Jesse. He had always dreamt of spending his life with her, if he realized his feeling sooner. Seeing this, Petra didn't ask more and changed subject.

"Hey, have you seen Jesse? I haven't seen her since the dance ended." Petra spoke and looked around.

He looked around as well, but found no sight of her. "I'll go and find her, okay?"

"Okay then." She said and he walked away.

He walked all over the room, but couldn't find her. Finally, the only place he could think of was the outside. He left the room and searching for her once more. And there she was, sitting on a bench with her back facing him.

"Ah, Jesse, ther you are-"

"Go away, Aiden!" She shouted.

He jumped and quietly stepped closer. He said gently.

"Jesse, it's Lukas."

She turned around and revealed her teary face, his heart hurt when she saw it. "Oh, it's you. Sorry."

"It's fine, Jesse." He took a seat next to her. "Why are you here crying alone?"

She didn't say anything, instead, she covered her face with her hands and cried more. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Tell me, Jesse. You're making me worry."

She looked at him for a while before looking down at the ground again and spoke.

"Ai… Aiden… He… he cheats on me with Maya…!"

Her words hit him greatly. He couldn't believe his ears.

"When the dance began… I… I looked for him but found no sight of him… Until the dance end, I still didn't see him… until I came out here. I saw… saw him pinned Maya to the tree and kissed her… I thought this was a misunderstanding, but I was wrong. She didn't fight back; instead, she kissed him back! That's when I ran away, ignoring him shouting my name…"

'How dare he…!?' Lukas thought as he fisted his hands angrily. But his mind soon came to her as she cried again. He hugged her.

"Don't worry, Jesse. I'm here…" He moved his hands up and down her back, comforting her. She then looked up at him.

"Lukas…"

"Yes?"

"When I saw your eyes red back when we were at 10th grade, was it because… you were crying… because of me?"

His face turned red as his secret was revealed. "I… I… uh…"

"Ellegaard knew this. She said that you were crying because you were heart-broken… because I was with Aiden. At first I didn't believe this. But then one night, I heard you mumbled my name and you said that 'It's too late, I can never reveal my feeling for Jesse'. That's when I realize it was true. Then I started to have feeling for you, too. But I don't want to leave Aiden with a broken heart. But now I realize that he's just a cheater!"

She paused to look deeply into his eyes, causing him to blush harder.

"You always care for me, you always protect me and be there for me whenever I need you, Lukas. Since he had left me, maybe we can… be with each other… as lovers?"

He didn't say anything because of shock, but eventually, he smiled down at her gently as he hugged her tighter.

"Of course, Jesse. Why not?"

They then locked eyes with each other and kissed deeply. They had found out that they were for each other.

* * *

From behind the tree, Ellegaard and Magnus giggled.

"What a happy sight, right?" Ellegaard said.

"Yes." Magnus replied. "This reminds me of us back when you confessed to me." He put his arms around her shoulders, making her blushed.

"Oh, you…"

 **~ Marry me? ~**

"Hello, Magnus." Lukas said as he waved to Magnus.

"Hi, you just came from work?" Magnus smiled, beside him was Ellegaard. They had been married to each other for a year, since they all graduated college.

"Yes. Still keep that bald head of yours, eh?" Lukas smiled teasingly and Magnus just puffed his chest.

"I like it, shut up." He said and they all laughed. Lukas then noticed Ellegaard and said.

"Oh, you're pregnant? Congratulations!"

"Thanks. It has been 4 months." Ellegaard said as she rubbed her belly.

"Hey Lukas, have you proposed to Jesse yet? I heard that Axel just did that to Petra."

Lukas's face turned red and he scratched his head. "Oh, I… didn't think about that."

"Well, you better should, Lukas. It's time, though." Ellegaard said.

"Okay then… I'll think about it. It's nice to meet you two anyway. Bye!"

"Goodbye and good luck!" Magnus waved.

* * *

Lukas gulped as he held the velvet box tightly. He had text Jesse to meet him at the park, and today he will proposed to her. Just when he finished his thought, he spotted a girl ran toward him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, Lukas!" She smiled and he blushed.

"H… Hi, Jesse. Ready for a walk?"

"Why not?" She took his hands and they walked into the park. As they walked along the path, Lukas took another gulp and he stuttered.

"Um… Jesse, there's something in my mind for a while now…"

"What is it?"

She looked at him and he took a deep breath, he kneeled down and took her hands.

"Jesse, will you… m… marry me?"

She covered her mouth with her other and grasped as the shiny ring was revealed in the velvet box. Tears formed on her eyes and she hugged him tightly, making he blushed harder in surprise.

"Ohmygodohmygod! Yes, yes, yes, Lukas! I'll definitely marry you!"

He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while as they moon shone brightly on the sky.

 **~ The big new ~**

It had been 10 months since Lukas and Jesse's wedding, and they had been very happy together. But recently, Jesse didn't feel very well. It was evening and as Lukas read a newspaper on a couch, Jesse came to him and poked his shoulder while speaking with a shy voice.

"Um, Lukas…"

His eyes left the newspaper and moved to her, he smiled. "Yes, dear?"

"I have… something to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"I went to the doctor this morning…"

His eyes widened. "What!? Are you feeling alright? Are you sick? Why don't you me? What did the doctor said?"

"Calm down honey. He said that I'm completely fine, it just that… that…" She twiddled her thumbs.

"That what?"

"That… I'm pregnant."

He froze, but eventually stood up and hugged her tightly. "OMG, really? Please say that you're not kidding!" He exclaimed happily.

"I… It's true." She blushed as she felt he hugged her tighter.

"Am I dreaming? We're gonna have a baby!"

She still in shock because she didn't expect that he reacted this way, but soon she ignored it and hugged him back. "Yes, we are, honey. I'm happy."

 **~ At the beach ~**

"Hurry mom and dad, hurry! We can't be late for our trip at the beach!"

A blond girl with green eyes said happily. Her name was Stacy and 5 years old, she was the daughter of Lukas and Jesse.

"Okay, we're coming!" Jesse said while helping Lukas carried bags and put them on their car. Lukas stepped in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" Both Jesse and Stacy said. They put on their seat beats and Lukas started the engine. After about an hour, they arrived at the beach. Stacy was the first one to run out.

"Yay! The beach, I'm coming!"

"Wait for us!" Jesse said and Lukas just smiled. When they had put on their swimming costume, Jesse led Stacy to the beach with Lukas. Stacy giggled as soon as her legs touched the water. Suddenly, Jesse heard a familiar voice.

"Jesse, is that you?" Olivia said and came closer to them, along with Petra and Axel. They greeted each others with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again, old friends." Petra said.

"Same here."

"Oh my!" Olivia kneeled down to Stacy and squealed. "You guys have a daughter? Congratulations!"

"Thanks. This is Stacy." Jesse pulled Stacy closer and extended her hands to them. "Stacy, this is Uncle Axel, Aunt Olivia and Petra."

"So, I heard that you guys have been married, correct?" Lukas asked Petra, and Axel immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yep, but no children yet. I wonder when she will give me one." He smirked and Petra punched his arm slightly.

"Axel!"

Before Axel could say anything, someone splattered water him and made him wet completely. He turned to see Soren was laughing uncontrolled at his angry face. The others were laughing as well, which included Ivor, Gabriel, along with Magnus and Ellegaard's son, Dann.

"You'll pay for this, Soren." He splattered water to them and they all had a water fight. As Jesse turned around, her heart skipped a beat when she saw someone. It was Aiden and Maya along with two children with them. She stayed still for a while, but eventually ignored them and turned back to her family and friends.

 **~ Lesson ~**

Years had passed and now Lukas and Jesse had grown older, and Stacy was in high school. One night, when Lukas was asleep, Stacy came to her mother who was sitting at the table and said.

"Um, mom…"

Jesse looked at her and smiled. "Yes, hon."

Stacy put on hand behind her back while the other scratched her head. "I need some… love advice… Can you help me?"

Jesse patted her hand on the chair next to hers, signaled Stacy to sit down. "Of course. I guess you ask because you have a _thing_ on a guy, right?"

Stacy blushed. "Y… yes. This guy is the captain of the school's basketball team, he's kinda attractive. I'm planning to confess to him this Friday, but I… I fear that he will reject me, because I'm just a normal girl…"

Jesse looked at her a while before smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Stacy, everyone has their special inside them, as well as you. It's maybe true that you're normal to your friends, but you're special to me and dad. You're a beautiful girl, Stacy, I'm sure he will accept you."

The mother and the daughter then hugged. "Thanks, mom." Stacy said.

"You're always welcome, dear."

 **~ Goodbye ~**

Years had passed once again and Stacy was now in college with her dream boyfriend. Jesse was right. When Stacy confessed to him, he admitted that he had a thing on her too. Lukas and Jesse were happy for her. But unfortunately, happiness didn't last long. Jesse suddenly became very ill, and the doctor said that was because she was too old to stay healthy anymore.

They were in the hospital and Jesse was lying on the bed weakly. Lukas held her hand tightly as it was precious to him, and Stacy was next to him, following the beat of her mother's heart shown on the monitor. The doctor said that she mayn't last very long, and that made Lukas's heart shattered. Tears flowed on his face at the thought of losing her, Jesse said weakly.

"Don't worry. I… I'll be fine…"

Lukas just held her hand tighter. After a few hours, silence still stayed between them until Jesse coughed.

"Mom!" Stacy nearly yelled as her eyes left to monitor and moved to Jesse. She then looked back at it and saw her heart was beating slower by every minute.

"Mom, don't leave me yet! I don't want to lose you!" She cried.

Jesse slowly raised her hand and wiped away the tears on her daughter's eyes. "St… Stacy… please don… don't cry… It h… hurts me… you know…" She coughed again, which made Lukas became more nervous.

"Jesse! I know you can make it! Please!" Lukas begged, and Jesse just put her hand on his cheek, which he touched it.

"Lukas… I… I have to… to go now… Take care o… of yourself and… and Stacy. Goodbye and… I lo… I love you."

The final breath left her right after she finished it and her hand fell down, Lukas cried and hugged her. Her body was still warm, but her heart had stopped, forever…

 **~ Memories ~**

Lukas, who now had grown old and became an old man, walked forward his wife's funeral while holding a bouquet of roses. He sat down and put the bouquet next to it.

"I'm here with you again, Jesse." He said with low tone as he sat down. "Say, it has been 5 years, how fast the time goes…"

He paused as he waited for his silent answer from Jesse. He continued.

"Our daughter has become a grown woman now. She's married just a week ago, are you happy? Because I really am."

His grey hair blown slightly as a wind came by. "Well, I'll take that as a yes."

His eyes became sad and teary; he tried to hold it back, which he failed.

"I… I miss you so much, Jesse…" He cried. "I can't never stop crying whenever I think about you, despite how much Stacy comfort me. It just… so empty and lonely when you disappear from our house…"

He continued to cry in silence. A drop of tears touch the ground and suddenly, a small wind blew across him again and he felt comforted and warm. He looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Thank you, dear. That really helps me…"

He stood up and spoke again. "Well, it's time for me to leave. I'll be back again soon. Goodbye. And please remember, no matter what happen… I'll never stop loving you…"

With one last glance at the funeral, he turned and walked away.


End file.
